I Wanted To Go Back To Her
by Nickitjuh
Summary: And there they stood, weeping together, in front of the grave abandoned by all the others.


I Wanted To Go Back To Her

Disclaimer: I know Harry Potter is not mine, stop reminding me already!

* * *

He had always knew this day would come. And now he stood in the shadows of the trees next to the graveyard, and he watched the others mourn.

A boy stood in at the beginning of the path that leads to the many rows of gravestones. A boy with beautiful green eyes, that once must have shone wih emotion, but now showed nothing but emptiness. Somehow it seemed like he couldn't feel anymore, like he had seen to much, to soon, and there were no tears left to show the hurt it had caused him.

Next to him was a girl, who's face was covered with tearstreeks, and silent tears were still rolling. It didn't seem like she could ever stop crying. Her eyes showed fear, and betrayal, but most of all they showed loss.

Her head was resting on the should of another boy, a boy with flaming red hair, and he was weeping to. He whiped his face every ten seconds, so the tears wouldn't show, he hoped. His arms were around the girl in a protective way, and it looked like he didn't want to show his hurt, because he was afraid it would hurt her even more.

The trio turned around when they heard the redhaired girl walk up to them. She was very beautiful, she had a nice body, amazing hair, and beautiful pale skin, with some cute freckles, but what stood out the most were her eyes.

Her eyes looked very cold, and no one noticed the complete devistation in them. The loss. The pain.

He did. But then again, he had almost noticed more then others. He just didn't show how much he knew about the emotions of people around him.

When the Ginny reached the trio, they walked to the gravestones. Harry stopped in front of one of them.

'Albus Dumbledore'. He sank to his knees, and his hands traced the ingravement. Hermione and Ron stopped too. But Ginny walked on.

Past 'Colin Creevey', 'Luna Lovegood' and 'Neville Longbottom. Past the graves of many other students, and even passed her other brother's grave, 'Bill Weasley', but walked straight on to the far right of the rows.

There she stopped. She looked at the grave, which was abandoned by most of the others.

'A Death Eater', all of them thought. Ginny knew he had been one to, she just didn't care anymore. When he had told her his father forced him to be one, she had been very angry, sad and dissapointed. She had even tried to stop loving him. None of it had worked. She just couldn't stop loving him, no matter how hard she tried.

When he saw her look at that perticular grave stone, he walked up to her. He could see that she heard him coming, he could see her body tense, but she didn't say anything. She just waited until he was there.

When he stood next to her, he said: "He was a good man in the end." She looked up to him and said: "In my opinion, he has always been a good man. But what do you mean?"

Ginny was wondering why Severus Snape had come to talk to her. Maybe he knew more about Draco's death?

"I was there when he died," Snape said softly, "He died because he tried to run away. Apparantly, he didn't want to be a Death Eater anymore, so he ran away. First I thought it was because he had heard the other Death Eaters talk about the attack on Hogwarts, and he would have to kill somebody for the first time. I thought he was afraid. But then he tried to ran away, but they found out, and they tortured him, and left him there to die. But then he told me why he tried to run away, and I understood." He was almost whispering now.

"What was it?" Ginny asked with tears shining in her eyes, threathening to flow down.

Snape took a deep breath and softly said: "He said: 'I wanted to go back to her. I wanted to save her from them, from myself. Please tell her that I love her, and that I'm sorry.' Those were his last words."

Ginny bursts into sobs, and after hesitating a bit, he took her in his arms. And there they stood, weeping together in front of the grave abandoned by all the others.

The grave of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Authors Noted: Well, what do you guys think? Is it good, bad, or do you think I should quit with the angst and just start writing fluffy stories? Tell me! 


End file.
